Being children
by lonewolf 83
Summary: This a challenge of whitetigerwolf. It involves a fem Dudley and nice Dursleys. As always save on the ratings.


**Work of fanfiction Based on a challenge of Whitetigerwolf.**

Vernon stood with a baby in his hands the boy his wife little cousin was left on their doorstep with a letter. Could that wacko's not ring a bell or bring him in the morning? The child had a bad cough at the moment.

'Idiots.' He mumbled.

Beside him his wife holding their daughter nodded.

They had found their cousin on the doorstep in September.

'O yes your sister and her husband died. So when is the funeral or am I not invited?' growled his wife. They might be a bit out of touch but it did hurt her.

Petunia, Lily and Severus had been good friends when she found out she had no magic, but she supported them. Making lies up when necessary.

And so little Harry grew up at Privet Drive. Vernon loved having a boy around he could do dad things with. His wife could not have any more children after Diana was born so he loved having Harry. Playing and teaching football (soccer for the American English) teaching him the basics of rugby and taking him fishing.

One day Diana came back home with a black eye. The large girl was crying.

When Harry saw her he hugged her.

Diana hid her head into her cousin his shoulder who was more like a brother.

'who did this sister?' Diana smiled Harry saw them more as siblings then cousins.'

'That bitch and bully.' She sniffled. 'They called me a fat cow before beating me.' The large girl said.

'I see.'

The next day Petunia got a call from the school.

Harry had been fighting. They asked for a conference.'

When both she and her husband arrived they saw two pair of angry parents.

'Your cousin has a lot of nerve beating up my son.' Snarled one of the men.

'O and calling my girl a fat cow and beating up my girl is alright?' asked Petunia.

Both couples flinched.

'Do you know what your son is called in the neighbourhood mister Polkiss? Petunia asked and does mister Smith knows wat his daughter is called?

Both shook their head.

'The Bully and the Bitch they called my daughter a fat cow and beat her.''

Both other parents eyebrows raised.

'So if you want to complain about what Harry did you deal with us.' Growled Vernon. 'And remember where you work gentlemen don't want any word spread don't you?'

Both men backed away.

The evening after the conference both Denise and Piers weren't happy. Both their parents had asked around and were not amused. Both were grounded for a long time

Vernon had taken Harry to a football match between Arsenal and Chelsea.

Harry loved it beside him sat a girl who just like him cheered for Arsenal.

Before the second half started she turned to Harry.

'HI I am Millie.' She said offering her hand.

Taking her hand Harry shook it. 'Harry.'

'I know.' The girl said with a grin.

'You are from that community?' asked Harry his uncle.

The girl nodded.

Harry did not knew what his uncle meant.

Looking around the stands Milly looked around seeing many that had left the stand she whispered. 'We talk later.' Harry nodded.

When they left the stadium both Harry and Vernon met Milly and her parents.

'Time for a cup of tea I guess.' Said Vernon

'No pint.' Said Milly her father.

'I am driving.' Was the reply.

The other adults nodded.

Harry felt himself being dragged away by Milly.

The adults laughed and followed them.

They found them in quint little pub sipping their thinks.

'You liked the match?' It's no Quidditch. But still fun.'

"Quidditch?' Asked Harry.

'O I forgot you live in the muggle world.' Millie said.

'Harry your father and mother had magic just like you' his uncle said

'Remember those things that happened?'

Harry nodded.

'were not dark supporters but grey as they say.' Me being muggleborn' replied Millie her mother. 'My husband and Millicent have a better status in our world.'

'Millicent.' The girl blushed. 'Some parents are bad at picking names.'

This made the three adults laugh.

And while Vernon took Harry to do things thing's he had playdates with Milly 'don't call me Millicent.' Bulstrode. Diana hit it off with her both being a bit large for their age.

Harry and Vernon loved seeing a ouidditch match when they were invited by the Bulstrode's. Diana loved it to it was a game of the Harpies so there was an al girl team.

When they won she cheered.' Girl power,' around her many Harpy fans laughed.

'That was great' Diana gushed Milly nodded 'Girl power.' She said before bumping fists with Milly.

'It was great .' gushed Diana. 'Wish I could play. An all women team beating a team of guys '

Her mother smiled at her. 'Sweetie if you don't have magic you can't play.'

'I know that mum.' With a sour face she walked of.

Diana turned the other cheek and played with Milly and Harry. But she was sad. Milly being the kind soul she was like Harry tried to comfort her.

When Diana her eleventh birthday arrived she was surprised by a letter.

'O my God.' She whispered.

Petunia and Vernon smiled. 'I think you can play it seems.'

Diana rushed to the phone.

'Bulstrode residence speaking.' she heard when it was picked up.

It's Diana I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

'That's greet honey but you are calling a bit early, I guess you are excited'.' said miss Bulstrode.

'Sorry.' the girl whispered

'No problem honey your just excited.'

Petunia smiled at her daughter.

When Harry got his letter delivered he smiled too.

The Bulstrode's took the three kids shopping in Diagon Alley. When somebody ran into Harry he helped her up

'Sorry.' the girl said

'No problem.' Said Harry putting his cap back on.

'Ginny!' A small boy cried

' Over here little nuisance.' She called.

Soon Harry saw the girl being embraced by a small boy.

'Sorry Ron is the baby brother of our family. He doesn't like to be alone.' the girl of their age said.

'I am Ginny actually Ginerva Weasley.

'Well Millicent there are more people shortening their name.' grinned her father.

Ginny laughed. 'I don't hate it sir but it is what my family calls me.' At the same time she had put the young boy in her arms.

The small boy who could not be older as four had his head in Ginny her shoulder.

'It's okay Ron they are friendly.' Said Ginny.

'Promise?' the small boy said.

'Sorry Ron is afraid of strangers.'

All nodded

'See you on the train.' She said before disappearing in the crowd with her little brother.

'Weasley good family to know.' Said Mister Bulstrode.

When their shopping was done both Diana and Harry where returned home.

Both Diana and Harry liked to be prepared so they read their textbooks.

Harry had also gotten a snowy owl which he called Hedwg while Diana had gotten a kitten she called Spook.

Her mother loved Spook who loved to curl up on anyone even her dad became one of Spook's victim's but he did not mind the cat curling up on him. Petting the cat while he and Harry where watching some football.

When the Dursley's and Harry arrived at the King cross station Petunia led the kids and her husband a place between two platforms. 'Platform 9 and ¾ .' She whispered. Before taking Diana's hand and walked through the wall.

'Well lets follow Harry.' His uncle replied. before both walked through the barrier.

When they arrived on the platform they saw an old red painted train.

'Well they are nostalgic.' Said Vernon.

His wife laughed.

The Bulstrode's who just had found them and Harry and Diana laughed too.

Vernon and Max helped the kids putting their trunks and Spook her carrier and the one for Smokey Milly her cat on the train. Harry had Hedwig already sent off to Hogwarts. They went off the train and said goodbye to their parents.

When they went to their compartment they found a girl hugging her knees.

'Hey I am Dania this are Milly and Harry.'

When the blond girl saw Harry she tightened up.

'Draca Malfoy oldest of the Malfoy children.' She said.

Diana sat beside her and put an arm around her. 'Are you okay?' She asked.

'Lucius did not like that I not liked his going away present.'

The eyes of the girls grew.

'Did he beat you?' Asked Millie.

'I never will be able to have my dream.' The girl whispered.

'which dream?' asked Harry.

The girl kept silent.

When Ginny and a girl named Hermione entered they girls chased Harry and the boy that was with them out ordering them to change in the loo

'Name is Neville.' Said the boy in a whisper.

'I am Harry.'

'I know my grandmother was looking for you. The Potter's and the Longbottom's are old allies.' The boy said. Harry nodded while changing.

When they returned they found even Draca laughing.

When she saw the boys she smiled and curtsied.

'Sorry about before my father his gifts aren't nice.' She said.

'No problem milady.' Harry said.

'We know how your father is.' Replied Neville while looking at a nodding Ginny.

Draca gave a weak smile.

Harry and Hermione looked confused.

'My father is a dead eater. "Redeemed' they say. Well old dogs still have their tricks and he is protected by the minister. Actures is protected because he is the heir. I am not.' The girl whispered.

'Hey it is going to be okay. Your save at school.' Hermione said.'

The white haired girl gave a teary smile

'Thanks for trying to cheer me up.'

'When leaving the train they met a that went beyond human sized.

The man yelled ' First years.' Draca was scared but Ginny put an arm around her.

'It is only Hagrid. My brother Charlie and he are friends.'

Hagrid led the little firsties to boats.

'No more than four to a boat.' He said.

Ginny, Millie and Hermione shared with Draca who was close to a panic attack.

Neville and Harry shared a boat with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot who Neville seemed too know. Diana was in a boat with an pair of Indian twins and a blond girl

When they saw the castle the entire group was in awe.

Hagrid who had a boat to himself helped them out of the boats when they hit the docks. Draca flinched at his touch.

'It's okay little one.' The big man whispered.

The girl nodded. She kept close to the other girls.

When the professor had left after giving her speech ghosts made an entrance

When the ghosts arrived she rushed in Ginny her arms.

'O dear. Is she all right? asked a female ghost.

'You nearly gave her a panic attack with your show!' snarled Ginny.

'Sorry my dear.' said a ghost clothed as a monk.

' It is okay.' Whispered Draca while cuddling with Ginny.

'Okay follow me.' Said a just recent returned professor McGonagall,

When the children were led into the great hall they saw the sky of the night above them.

'It is charmed to look like outside.' Whispered Hermione.

Harry and Dania nodded.

The sorting took some time Susan, Hannah and Draca went to Hufflepuff.

Milly went to Slytherin which made Draca flinch.

Ginny, Harry and Neville ended up in Gryffindor And Hermione and Diana became a Ravenclaw.

The feast was grand. After the meal the headmaster announced that the third floor was of limits and mister Filch had a list of forbidden items if someone wanted to know.

Severus Snape was angry. Scratch that he was lived. Lucius had promised that their little pet would be in Slytherin.

The next day was a Saturday so Harry and Dean Thomas had gathered most first year together to play some football. It became a game between the boys and the girls. Having Millie in the goal made it difficult for the boys to score.

They were using the quidditch pitch and after a while someone started to announce the game.

'And Bulstrode kicks the ball away again. Wood are you paying attention?'

'Potter catches the ball and aims. Goal' that makes it 2-2 and the ladies look ready for war.'

'Jordan!'

'I am being a good boy professor'

'In your dreams lad.'

Around the stadium sounded laughter.

Brown play's to Patil who catches it and plays it to Granger Boot tries to block and she dodges him and she scores evading Thomas. 3-2 for the ladies of Hogwarts. Boys you need to get back in town our pride is suffering.'

'Jordan.'

'You are just prejudiced professor.'

The professor laughed.

The game ended in 3-3 and professor Hooch said she hoped she could see more games.

Draca sat hidden in a corner of her common room she really had enjoyed playing that game. All the girls were nice. She only hated that she got that detention from uncle Sev for playing a muggle game.

When she left for her detention an pink haired girl watched her.

When she returned Draca had her public face on. When she saw the pink haired prefect and her head of house she flinched.

'How was your detention cousin?' the prefect asked.

'_Cousin?'_ Draca thought.

'My mother is a disowned Black your mother her sister.' The prefect said.

Draca's eyes grew.

'You young lady are going to the hospital wing.' Madame Sprout said when she saw the girl. ´You haven´t had your check up yet.´

'But my father?'

'He can kiss my ass.' Said her head of house.

When they arrived at the hospital wing madam Pomfrey looked up when the three witches entered.

'Well hello with wat can I help you with?'

'Could you give my cousin an check over?' asked the prefect before her head of house could speak.

The healer nodded leading the small girl to a bed. After having done some scans she spelled the girl to sleep.

'How bad?' asked Sprout.

'Enough to call the aurors if I am right the girl was used as a sex toy. Even tonight'

Tonks her face hardened.

'Detention. Nice excuse I am going to introduce that "redeemed" potion master to some of my plants.'

'Wait a bit, can I use the floo?' asked miss Tonks.

'Of course.' The healer said.

When Walburgia Black got a floo call from her disowned cousin and heard what had happened to Draca she said only a few words.

'Coming true. It's seems they need to know why we Blacks are feared.'

Her cousin grinned.

When two women strode in to the hospital wing Tonks gasped and he hair turned black.

'Hello Nymphadora.'Her mother said.

'Hello mother, Aunt Walburgia.' Both women nodded.

'It seems you at least could teach her some manners.'

Andromeda smirked at those words. 'It was hard work. Poppy details!' She demanded.

'Molested, raped and beaten.'

'Who?' asked Walburgia.

'Her father and his friend Snape.'

'Well I always found Lucius a bad choice. Contact the aurors and if Dumbledore, Snape or Lucius try to get away with this I won't be pleased.' Walburgia said.

The next morning Aurors arrived at Hogwarts and arrested Snape.

Dumbledore protested against it until he heard the charges.

´I thought I could redeem you Severus. But it seems dogs keep to their tricks.´

The younger man glared before being led away.

At Malfoy manor Auror Dawlish wanted to curse. _´Bloody monkey´s don't hear, don't watch and don't speak up.´_

When they found Narcissa Malfoy he wanted to forget his auror oath. The woman was under so many curses that she barely could behave beside her sat a small boy.

Dawlish hoped that Kingsley wasn't gentle with Malfoy.

Actures was afraid he wanted to stay with his mother, Father always was mean to her. Since Draca left he had to protect her. When he was led away the four year old boy started to cry. ´Mother.´ he screamed. The big black man that had taken him kneeled in front of him in a soft voice he said ´Your mother is ill because of that you have to stay with your aunt for a while.´

Fudge threw a fit when heard about Malfoy senior his arrest.

When almost every auror glared at him he backed down.

´So money is more important than children minister?' asked Amelia Bones. 'Protecting Dead eaters for your purse?

'Hem hem.; said a new voice. ' I think you are over reacting both men are great people.'

'Dolores go play somewhere else.' Said a red haired man.

'Watch it Weasley!.'

' O and forcing your father out of maintenance to hide you are a half blood? You are just a delusional ambitious woman. Unlike you most of us have got our jobs on merit.' Both Fudge and Umbridge stormed out of the room.

'You made powerful enemies Arthur.' Said director Bones.

'Well I am also dangerous.' Grinned the man

The next day Fudge had wanted a front page article about how both Lucius and Snape had been framed. Instead he got another story.

**Oldest Malfoy child molested by her father and godfather!**

**By Anna Jones.**

**It's right people. Lucius ' I am innocent' Malfoy raped his own daughter and allowed fellow 'former'**

**dead eater Severus Snape to do the same.**

**The poor girl was brought to the hospital wing at Hogwarts and according to Healer Andromeda Tonks and healer Poppy Pomfrey**

**The poor girl had been to use a muggle term used and abused.**

**When Aurors raided Malfoy manor they found the girl her brother holding his mother her hand.**

**The poor woman was under so many charms that she only could play the dutiful wife. Narcissa was once one of the top students and going for a mastery after school. It seems Malfoy senior did not liked that and be spelled her to in his mind proper arm candy,**

**DMLE director Bones said that she would not leave a stone unturned to get to the bottom of this.**

Fudge wanted to scream when he read the paper. Everyone and their mother knew that he was close to Malfoy. With this article on the front page his ratings would not even go down. No they would disappear. 

Axtures was scared when he was led away from his mother.

The healers were nice. But he wanted his mother. He probably would go to some old crazy aunt.

'Hey sweetie.' Said a healer that looked like his mother. 'I am your aunt Andromeda.' The boy eyes grew.

Draca looked down some boys and girls had made fun of her. Especially that Parkinson bint. And Dumbledore did nothing about it.

'_Bloody self-centred faggot'_ She cursed in her mind.

' _Who had been used? Not Dumbledore and if he could it would be swept away to save her godfather.'_

In her eyes Dumbledore had double standards.

Actures liked living with his aunt and uncle. He even liked muggle school.

None of his classmates made fun of being a bit behind. They even helped him.

Draca was hugged by almost every puff girl and when Parkinson and her group opened their mouths they were hexed. That most were done by Slytherin girls wasn't mentioned.

Their new head of house professor Sinistra complimented them before docking them a point a piece. Most girls took it in stride.

That evening Pansy did not like her detention. She got a very sore pair of buttocks as a going away present.

'Learnt your lesson?' Pansy her new head of house asked.

Pansy nodded.

'You will apologize to miss Malfoy in public . I won't have you disgracing Slytherin house.' The girl nodded again.

The next morning in the great hall Draca was met with a sight she had not expect Pansy was on her knees before her..

'My apologies heiress Malfoy' before she removed the hair of her neck.

'Accepted. Be gone.'

The entire hall fell silent

Pansy stood up an scurried away.

That afternoon the first years had transfiguration together.

After the last part off the lesson Dean Thomas raised his hand.

'Yes mister Thomas.' their professor said.

'What was the show with the apology from miss Parkinson?'

'Miss Parkinson could you explain it?'

The girl nodded.

'It is the old ways. By kneeling and revealing my neck I showed that I would accept any punishment including dead. Heiress Malfoy could have killed me on the spot.'

Dean eyes grew to the size pf saucers.

'I am happy that miss Malfoy is a smart girl and knows forgiveness. Class dismissed' their professor said. Walking to the tower Dean understood what his cousin once said. _'Be aware of the culture." _ Well his cousin was right.

**First flying lesson.**

Harry loved flying. Beside him Milly helped Neville.

Said boy was scared holding his broom tightly

'Easy Neville. We don't have to go high.' The girl said to the scared boy.

'Now follow me and Harry.'

Neville nodded while Harry and Milly flew in front or beside him.

Slowly the scared boy started to smile.

'Out of the ways squib.' Yelled Theodore Nott. While ploughing into Neville making the boy fall of his broom.

When they heard the cry of Neville Nott laughed. 'Useless just like you two.'

Landing beside Neville both Millie and Harry found professor Hooch bowed over Neville.

'Broken wrist.' She mumbled. "everyone to the ground until I return no one will leave the ground. If you think you no better you will be packing your bags and be expelled.

All students nodded.

When the teacher and Neville had left Nott and his group of sociopaths started to laugh.

'Great how you dealt with him.' Simpered Pansy .

'Yeah it made me laugh.' Said Crabbe.

Beside him Goyle grunted.

'O yeah, Great thing to do.' Snarked Millie.' What did he ever do to you? Or are you just some lousy people that get their jollies by hurting other people?'

'Watch it Bulstrode!.' Growled Nott.

Picking up something Neville had spoken of at breakfast Milly pocketed it.

'O. Is the little group of Gryffindor wannabees threating me?'

'You know who we are Bulstrode you should be on your knees worshiping us.' Snarled Pansy Parkinson.

'I have to decline. I got a live and better things to do,'

Around her sounded laughter.

'Why you fat cow.'

'Unlike with you Pansy most is muscle.' Was Millie her reply the other kids bristled at her words. Beside her Crabbe and Goyle started to crack their knuckles

'Stubborn as fools while we aren't at Sunday mass.' She grumbled while she caught Goyle his first punch returning it two fold making the boy double over before her knee met his face. Falling back Crabbe looked scared.

'Get her you idiot it is just a girl.' Yelled Nott.

A second later Crabbe joined his friend on the ground.

'Well Theo you are up next.'

'It was only a joke.' Stammered the boy.

'Yes only a joke.' Stammered Pansy beside Nott.

'That is nice here is the punchline.' Responded Miliey before knocking both out.

That evening Neville got his rememberall back from Millie. It made the boy blush.

Daisy loved Ravenclaw but sometimes she needed some time with her friends

So she Padma, Harry, Draca, Ginny, Hermione and Milly liked to study together.

Working on the potion essay which the headmaster had given them after getting a new potion book they chatted about their first week. It had been quite an eye opener for all of them

'What do you thinks going to happen? Millie asked.

'Probably an adventure.' Replied Hermione.


End file.
